This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
For systems with closed liquid circuits, an accumulator may be used to mitigate volume changes due to temperature changes. Some cooling systems may include a separate heater on a liquid heat exchanger and rely upon a “cool down reheat” method in order to accurately control temperature outlet.